


First Impressions

by alexeideservedbetter



Category: Bridgerton (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Lovers, Light Angst, Modern Era, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 01:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30131682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexeideservedbetter/pseuds/alexeideservedbetter
Summary: Penelope has worked at Vanity Fair UK Magazine for years. When Eloise Bridgerton joined the team two months ago they became fast friends. As a result, Penelope did not mind when her friend recommended one of her brothers for the travel writer position. Surely he would be equally as lovely...or the bane of her existence.
Relationships: Colin Bridgerton & Penelope Featherington, Colin Bridgerton/Penelope Featherington
Comments: 23
Kudos: 118





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> There are not enough Polin enemies to lovers fics yet so here is my addition. S/O and big thanks to TJ for the modern AU idea!

Penelope had worked at Vanity Fair UK as a feature writer for the past two years. She started to make a name for herself and got along well with almost everyone she worked with. When her bosses spoke about adding a travel column to the magazine, Penelope agreed fervently that it was an excellent idea as international expeditions were currently all the rage. Eloise, one of her newest coworkers and an opinion columnist at the magazine immediately recommended her brother for the opening. The redhead quickly took a liking to the brunette’s sharp wit, so naturally, she expected Eloise’s brother to be more or less similar. 

After around a month of hearing the staff constantly gossip and gush over the debonair travel author (much to Eloise’s chagrin,) who hadn’t even arrived yet, Penelope was irked by him already. 

On a regular Monday morning, the redhead entered the elevator to go to her company’s office on the top floor. Only a second before the doors closed completely someone had stuck their foot in a door to keep it ajar. 

Pen’s eyes widened at the intrusion, the elevator door opened and a frazzled gentleman joined her on the lift.

“Did you not see me wave at you to stop the elevator?” He cried incredulously, shocked that anyone would not take notice of him.

“I did not, sorry.” She raised an eyebrow at his attitude but tried not to let it faze her. 

“Right.” The tall brunette rolled his eyes as if he did not believe her. 

A second or two passed and the lift started climbing floors, “I think you must have forgotten to press your floor.” Her voice sounded too hopeful, even to her ears, she would be happy never to see this disgruntled gentleman again. Even if he was handsome, his attitude was a huge turn-off. 

“No...the twentieth floor is my floor. _You_ must have pressed the wrong button.” Colin shook his head also in denial, surely the woman who slighted him would not be working for the same magazine. 

“I know what floor I work on, I have worked here for two years.” Penelope scoffed indignantly. 

“You work for Vanity Fair UK?” He gulped. 

“I do,” she said in a lighter tone that expressed contentment with her job before sounding confused, “and who are you?” 

_Ding._ The elevator doors opened to the twentieth floor. 

“Colin!” Eloise gave her brother a big hug as soon as he stepped out of the elevator. 

“Colin?” Penelope’s voice squeaked. 

“Oh hello, El.” He hugged her back happily though still was a bit taken aback by his encounter with Penelope. 

“Penelope, this is my brother Colin and Vanity Fair UK’s first travel writer,” Eloise explained as she pulled away from the hug. 

“Penelope. A pleasure.” He smirked and held his hand out for her to shake, trying to make light of this incredibly awkward situation. All eyes were on them after Eloise fussed at her brother’s arrival and Penelope was left with no choice but to feign pleasantries.

“Nice to meet you.” She reluctantly shook his hand through gritted teeth but retracted her grasp away swiftly. 

Colin was not used to anyone recoiling at his touch but he kept his confident demeanor afloat. He could usually turn things around quickly after he had upset someone. 

“Is it?” He whispered patronizingly. 

The tips of her ears flushed slightly, due to her blood boiling, “I have a big article due tomorrow so if you’ll excuse me..” 

Eloise’s eyebrow quirked at the interaction and was shocked at how Penelope was acting. 

“What happened? Did you muck up things with my office bestie?!” 

“Hardly! I tried to wave to her in the lobby so she’d hold the door to the lift for me but she blatantly ignored me.” He rolled his eyes. 

Eloise scoffed as she led him towards his desk, “She would never do that on purpose. Have you forgotten there are other people in the world besides you?” 

Colin’s mouth dropped in genuine shock at her offensive suggestion, “Of course I know that, El. Maybe you do not know her as well as you thought..there is a rumor gingers do not have souls.” He added, clearly grasping at straws but not wanting to admit defeat. 

Eloise tried to pantomime to Colin to stop his tirade but he was too immersed in his own words to pay her any mind. 

A chair squeaked in the cubicle beside him. There was a wall that separated the two. Suddenly a woman stepped out from behind the wall and his face went pale when he saw her cheeks flush almost as red as her hair. Eloise facepalmed. 

“My soul is in-tact, thanks for your concern.. impressive considering the run-in I had with a dementor in the lift less than ten minutes ago.”

“I-I was only joking!” He smiled nervously. 

Penelope ignored Colin and turned her attention towards Eloise, “Are you sure he is your brother?” 

“Unfortunately, yes. Sorry about him.” The brunette offered her friend an apologetic smile.

“Unfortunate indeed…” She shook her head in annoyance before walking away with her laptop in hand to go work in the conference room for the day, no longer wanting to deal with the arrogant newcomer.

“Oh no..” El frowned. 

Colin shrugged in response, “She’ll get over it. Plus she called me a dementor and let the elevator door slam in my face so I’d say we are about even now.” 

“You don’t understand. Penelope _never_ gets angry.” 

“She doesn’t? Could have fooled me.”

Her voice lowered to a whisper, “You better make things right, Colin, she is the only person I like in this whole damn place.” 

“But I’m here now…?” He offered charmingly.

“I know.” Eloise walked away with a huff. 

Two or three women across the office made eyes at Colin as they whispered to one another. Normally he would waste no time and begin flirting with them, however, he felt guilty for causing his sister stress. After all, she did help him get this job. The perturbed face of his sister’s redheaded friend was etched in his mind. This was the first time in his life he could not talk or smile his way out of something. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! :)


End file.
